


Hers

by ElizaHiggs



Series: Age of Summer [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s handsome when he’s so intense, she thinks. Too bad he wants to arrest her for solicitation and she’s mad as hell. -- Summer meets Cho - Summer POV stream of conscientiousness -- M rating for caution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes from Season 4, Episode 8: Cho attempts to arrest Summer for solicitation & Cho offers Summer as a job as his CI  
> \--  
> I do not own any of these characters

He’s handsome when he’s so intense, she thinks. Too bad he wants to arrest her for solicitation and she’s mad as hell. Struggling to keep her voice under control, she tells him what he wants to know, where he can find Vega. “Now,” she says, voice trembling, betraying her, “Take these off of me and leave me the hell alone.” It’s a clear challenge to his authority and she’s not sure he’ll go for it, not sure he’ll let her trade her way out of a crime two days in a row. 

She falls for him when he moves to let her go. She won’t think of it that way until later, but she’s aware that something breaks inside of her. She struggles to maintain a contemptuous look on her face as she turns around and strides away, and wonders why she should have expected a cop to treat her as anything other than a whore.

x

“I want to use you,” he says, as coldly as he ever says anything.

“Oh, be still my beating heart!” she shoots back. She looks down at the drink she’s nursing, and she realizes that she’s disappointed, that she’s been thinking he’s different, had been thinking of how she appealed to his sense of honor when he tried to arrest her, and he’d listened to her and let her go – but it turns out he’s just another cheap trick. 

Briefly, she wonders what it’s like to watch the iron mask crumple in orgasm. 

“Yes or no?” he asks with impatience, without a trace of embarrassment. She looks up at his passive expression. Maybe he doesn't even have an O-face. 

But he probably has cash. “Fine,” she finally says, “but don’t expect that just because you're a cop, you get a discount.” She might have given him the handsome discount, if only he knew how to ask nicely. “Standard rates apply.”

“Not for sex,” he corrects calmly. “For information.”

He was offering her a – job? And not the kind she was used to being offered. She meets his eyes, which are watching her kindly. “I could use a good confidential informant,” he says softly, persuasively.

“Cash money, right?” she asks. She’s certainly not about to do police work for free. 

“Right,” he confirms, looking pleased that she’s catching on. 

“You know Cho,” she says teasingly, “I like you. You’ve got a mysterious, feline vibe.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Kimball, for cash money I’d snitch on my mom.”

He matches her serious demeanor and moves closer, and her heart beats a little bit faster as he takes the seat next to her at the bar. He leans in conspiratorially, their faces inches apart. He smells really good, she thinks irrationally.

“What’d she do?” he deadpans, and she smiles at him, and miraculously, he smiles back.


End file.
